


You and I

by gelandspray



Series: Lay It All Down [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Kurt, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelandspray/pseuds/gelandspray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is overloaded with work but he'll make time for a break with Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill: Library  
> For [Klaine Bingo](http://www.klainebingo.tumblr.com)
> 
> One more to Bingo! Then a new card!

“Imagine running into you here,” Kurt hears in a flirty tone.

He looks up from his copy of Combat Mime: A Non-Violent Approach to Stage Violence to see Blaine walking over as gorgeous as ever, bag slung over his shoulder, cardigan buttoned down to the next to last button, bow tie perfectly placed, and classic cheery grin.

“Big surprise meeting in the library of the school we both attend,” Kurt deadpans.

“Uh oh,” Blaine teases, “Someone has been studying for too long.”

“Fifty pages to read, I have a shift at the diner tonight until closing, and I still have to choreograph a miming routine that expresses _passive aggression_ of all things. I don’t have time to breathe inefficiently let alone sleep tonight. I’m going to have ginormous bags under my eyes tomorrow, which is _not_ cute.”

“Come with me,” Blaine insists, holding out his hand, palm up and eyebrow cocked.

“Blaine-“ Kurt begins, building up to reluctantly turn Blaine down for whatever pick-me up he’s concocted. He wouldn’t put it past Blaine to break out in sound in this library.

“Kurt,” Blaine croons back. “I promise it will be worth it.”

“Fine.” Kurt’s groan is made unconvincing by his impish smile. He flips his book shut and shoves it in his bag before he slips his hand into Blaine’s. “I better not be disappointed.”

“My life’s mission to ensure you’re not,” Blaine declares as he twists his wrist to slip his fingers to interlock with Kurt’s.

He leads Kurt between stacks towards the back corner and then pauses and turns to face Kurt.

“The _lighting_ section?” Kurt asks, looking around at the books about the use of the spotlight and mood-setting color pallets.

“NYADA used to have a theater tech track until more and more students started coming for the musical theater track and since NYADA only takes twenty students a year and all the other tracks can overlap, this track has pretty much died out,” Blaine explains. “Maybe it will come back some day, but, until then, this area is essentially deserted.”

“Look at you being knowledgeable about NYADA history,” Kurt compliments flirtatiously.

“Well, it comes in handy at times like this,” Blaine states, pressing closer to Kurt and leaning him against the stacks until their bodies are pressed together so closely that Kurt is a little worried that they will knock over the books. Blaine places his hand at the back of Kurt’s neck and tugs lightly at his hairline before leaning in to close the gap between their lips.

It seems to only take a second between being separate and plunging into all-consuming kissing. Blaine clutches at Kurt’s neck as his hand grabs a fistful of Kurt’s shirt at the small of his back. At first, Kurt admittedly is a little stiff in shock with his hands limp at his side. It takes him a little while to process – after all, he and Blaine usually start out slowly and work up to this point – but when he catches up, he dives in just as enthusiastically as Blaine. It is rough with little finesse and that’s just what Kurt needs. He doesn’t need long, lengthy, drawn out kisses with a slow ebb and flow. He needs to be wound up, excited. He needs his heart pumping and Blaine knows it.

He grasps Blaine’s biceps, one in each hand, gripping the muscle and feeling Blaine’s solidity. Blaine is smaller that Kurt is, but he is solid, which turns Kurt on more than he can understand. It’s not even that Blaine is physically fit, though Kurt certainly isn’t complaining. It’s that Blaine is sturdy, solid. In a desperate need to feel more of that sturdiness, Kurt throws his arms around Blaine’s shoulders to crush Blaine even closer against his body.

The only sounds Kurt can hear are the occasional smacking of their lips, the puffs of their stolen breaths, and the pounding of his heart. It is almost as if everything else has faded away, the smell of dust and old books, the sounds of exasperated students, the sight of books surrounding them. He has closed his eyes and given himself to the moment, something that usually only happens when he’s about to go on stage and perform.

But all too soon it comes to an end as Blaine releases Kurt’s lips and shifts his hand to stroke Kurt’s hairline and cheekbone. The feather-light touch in comparison with the roughness sends a new wave of tingles.

“Where did that come from?” Kurt gasps, almost heaving to catch this breath.

“Missed you,” Blaine chuckles, winded. “Feeling awake?”

“You could say that,” Kurt states suggestively, twisting his neck quickly to catch Blaine’s thumb in his mouth.

“ _Kurt Hummel_ , how _scandalous_!” Blaine faux-gasps, moving his hand – and his thumb – away and back down to Kurt’s side.

“Your fault,” Kurt quips back.

“Well, I promised not to disappoint you,” Blaine reminds him.

Kurt feels fidgety all of the sudden and looks down at their shoes, Kurt’s Docs next to Blaine’s boat shoes. “I’m-I’m a little disappointed,” Kurt confesses.

“Oh?”

“Do you feel like we should be moving faster? _Physically_ ,” Kurt asks shyly.

Blaine scrunches his eyebrows together. “Not necessarily. We haven’t been together all that long.”

“I know,” Kurt sighs, “and I don’t want to rush us, but most college students need a few hours to feel like it’s the right time and rip off each other’s clothing and I want to make sure that you’re okay. I know I’m weird about this stuff and it probably sucks to wait.”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Blaine declares, hand to his heart, “I just want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable."

“Okay,” Kurt replies, not sure what he is feeling – happy, scared, disappointed, or maybe all of the above. “I want to be ready, I really do. When I’m in the heat of the moment, it seems like an amazing idea, but there’s this little thought…” Kurt drifts off. He’s not sure what he should say. He feels words on the tip of his tongue but it feels this…block in his throat that he’s not sure how to get rid of.

“You don’t have to explain it to me,” Blaine whispers reassuringly.

Kurt kind of wishes he hadn’t said that. Kurt knows it’s unreasonable to want people to drag stuff out of him. They shouldn’t have to work so hard to get him to communicate. He should just talk. But he’s learned to keep things to himself for so long. First, his grief over his mom’s death so he didn’t make his dad sadder, then being trans, then being gay, then being effeminate, then being bullied. He’s spent a lot of time keeping things to himself and sometimes he wishes people wouldn’t let him do it. He’s really grateful that they work the small stuff out of him, like when he was worried Blaine wouldn’t come back, but it’s understandably daunting and tiring for his friends to try to pull information out of him so often. He really does hate his instinct to keep it in. He hates putting people through that.

“Besides, it’s sort of a tall order to tear off all your clothes,” Blaine quips for levity’s sake.

“Because of the layers?”

“Because of the layers,” Blaine agrees, with a smile.

“I promise, someday, when I have the money, I’m going to have surgery and I won’t have to wear my binder anymore,” Kurt vows, suddenly feeling a little teary.

“Oh, no, baby,” Blaine rushes to clarify. “I didn’t mean to make it sound like it bothers me. You don’t have to do anything for me. You could wear this many layers and more constantly or you could join a nudist community and it would be all the same to me,” Blaine promises. “Where is all this coming from anyway?”

Kurt thinks about all the little comments, teases, and taunts he’s received, talking about how Kurt won’t put out or how he’s basically a baby penguin or that he’s like Ms. Pillsbury and “afraid of the hose-monster.” Or joking that maybe it’s Blaine that doesn’t want to get nasty and can’t be convinced, how Blaine is so straight-laced and probably wants to wait until the perfect romantic moment that will never arrive.

“Santana,” he admits.

“Ah, I should have guessed.”

“Yeah, probably,” Kurt agrees. “She’s been making jokes since you two met. I should be better at tuning her out. I’ve known her long enough.”

“Well, don’t let her get to you. We go at the pace _we_ want. _You’re_ my boyfriend,” Blaine accentuates, determinedly holding eye contact as he tilts his forehead against Kurt’s.

Kurt smiles; his heart still swells whenever he hears Blaine say “boyfriend.” Blaine’s golden eyes are almost all he can see and he can pretend again that he and Blaine are the only people in the world that matter.

 “Thank you,” Kurt whispers thickly.

“No problem,” Blaine dismisses, casually leaning back.

“No,” Kurt insists, determinedly making eye contact and tightly clasping Blaine’s hand. “ _Thank you_ , Blaine.”

“You’re welcome, babe,” Blaine says, kissing Kurt’s forehead.

“Why don’t you come over tomorrow night when I’m done with all this work and we’ll…practice?” Kurt suggests, stumbling a bit on his words. “Maybe try something new? There have been some things I’ve wanted to try. I’ll make sure the girls are out.”

If Blaine’s eyebrows shot up any farther, they’d fly off his face. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
